


rich jared

by Nirocks



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirocks/pseuds/Nirocks
Summary: Jared padelecki was rich businesses man and very arrgorant man .he did  not believe in love he just do lots of one night stand ( Jared is dangerous mob boss top in world and rich CEO)Until  he meet certain mechanic who change his life forever





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> End note

Should I continue 

leave kudos


	2. life introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen life introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note

**jensen** **wake up WAKE UP AND CLOSE THIS FUCKING ALARAM JENSEN ...**

**I am up WHY RU FUCKING YELLING ON ME.**

**but Chris had gone to sleep already  
**

**I wake up and went to take a shower**

**O  I forget to introduce myself I am Jensen Ross ackle . I live in small apartment with my friend Chris .he is nice but sometime he irritate me a lot . I am 20 year of old and study in st Jude's college in newyork.and I have two part time job one 1 as a mechaic and 2 as bartender in fusion club.my parents are died when I was 10 years old in accident .then I started livingbwith my aunt who also die  I was 12 year old I have no one in this world .expect my few frnds .**

**I get  up at 6**

**Then 6 to 7 running  
**

**7 to 10 mechanic job then 10 to 4 college and  4  to 6 library and 6 to 10 as bartender.**

**This my simple life  
**

**Only work ,work and work  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next life of Jared leave kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Reply


End file.
